


Breaking Down Walls

by Kittynater



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Lots and lots of smut, Romance, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Romance Mod, Still a noob at tagging, here there be smut, lots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynater/pseuds/Kittynater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaess is Dovahkin, Dragonborn. Savoir of all Tamirel, Listener, Guild Master, Archmage, Thane in every hold, Stormcloak soldier. Is there anything left for her? She never considered the adventure that comes with romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bishop Appears

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen many a play-through, and played it myself, and decided to write a smutty fanfic! I will be using lines from the Mod itself, some of them not exact as I have a horrible memory. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

I walk into Riverwood, needing to meet with Ralof and Gerdur about a nearby Imperial encampment. Children run up to me, asking for gifts and sweets. I smile and hand out gifts, glad to be the reason for their smiles. Once they have gone off to play, I speak with Gerdur. She tells me Ralof is at the inn, enjoying the mead. I laugh, then make my way over. Two men "complement" me on my way to the in. I turn, grip the one man's balls, and twist them. "What was that about me sitting on your lap?" I ask, eyebrow raised.   
"Nothing!" The pig squeaks out. I let him go, and he and his buddy leave. I turn to the inn and I see a third man. He is leaving against the wall, and he seems impressed. I walk past him and go into the inn. I find him and join him near the fire.  
"Kaess my friend! What brings you to Riverwood?" Ralof smiles as I sit with him.   
"I heard about some nearby Imperial camps, and came to see if you knew about them." I tell him as I sip my ale.   
"It's always work with you. Isn't it time you settled down? Had a family?" He asks. I shake my head and inform him that I don't have time for that. I remember the man outside and ask about him. "That's Bishop. Came to Riverwood a few days ago. Says he's a ranger that can track anything." He may be able to help me sniff out Imperials and help me on a few bounties I have. After I finish my meal, I head out and see this Bishop guy. He has coppery-brown hair, and amber eyes.   
"And who might you be? The villagers act as if you're nobility. Don't expect the same treatment from me." He says, cocky and arrogant.   
"I've heard of you, Bishop. A skilled tracker, I've been told." I say aloofly.   
"Depends on who's asking. Mind telling me your name since you already know mine?" The Ranger scoff. I should be offended by his rudeness, but it feels good to be treated like a regular person again.   
"The name is Kaess. Are you available for hire?" I sigh.   
"What's a wench like you need a tracker for? Did someone steal your pretty crown? Or maybe an ex lover ran off with a pretty face?" He asks mockingly. He's really starting to piss me off, but I take a deep breath. It's unbecoming of the Dragonborn to loose her temper.   
"No, but I could use someone of your skill." I smile pleasantly.  
"Whoa, hold your horses, lady! I never said you could hire me! I'm no sell sword or mercenary." I roll my eyes and apologize for wasting our time. I walk away, but he calls out to me, "There is something you could help me with." I face him and he continues, "If you help me on this, then maybe I'll join you."   
"What do you need, Ranger?" I sigh, wanting him to get to the point already.  
"It's my wolf, Karnwyr. He went missing last week, and I tracked him down to a cavern. Thing is, it's guarded buy a small army of bandits and skooma dealers. Only an idiot would go in alone. Help me get my wolf back, and we can possibly make a deal. But remember, I am no lackey. Don't even think about ordering me around." Bishop sternly states.   
"Done. Where is this cavern?" He tells me it's in the Rift, the same cavern I cleared to earn the title of Thane. "We'll get your wolf back. I promise. He must mean a lot to you." I say as Bishop joins me in the street.  
"What would you know about the bond between a ranger and his wolf?" He grunts as we walk down the road towards The Rift.  
"For your information, I had a fox as a child. A gift from my father for my birthday. She was my most loyal and best friend." I sniff at him.  
"Pfft! A fox she says! What happened to your so-called 'Best Friend'?" He laughs.   
"She ran away. My father said it was to look for a mate." I tell Bishop, missing the little ball of fur. He asks if she found the mate, to which I inform him that I never saw her again. He laughs even louder.  
"Hate to break it to you, Princess. You were lied to. That fox was something or someone's dinner, more likely." He tells me. I scoff and walk a little faster to get a head of him. Something tells me I'll be using my Thu'um a lot around this man. It takes a day or two, but we arrive at the cavern. Thankfully, he has been silent during the journey, only jeering at any enemies that we encountered. We are crouched behind the rocks that make the top of the cavern, and I'm counting how many bandits there are.   
"20 bandits to guard the mouth of a cave? How important is your puppy?" I ask.  
"He's not a puppy, wench." Bishop growls. I roll my eyes, then take out my bow that Karliah gave me. Bishop follows my lead, and simultaneously we fire arrows into heads. We duck before we can be seen, load another arrow, then take out two more. We are spotted, so I put away and pull out my swords. Bishop covers me from above as I take out bandit after bandit. Soon enough, there's a pile of bodies as I wipe off the swords. We wordlessly enter the cavern while crouched down. The sounds of a large group drinking and gambling reverberate through the cave. At the end of the tunnel there is a cage with a wolf in it. It's ears perk up and seems to jump for joy as Bishop and I approach.   
"You must be Karnwyr. Hold on, boy. I'll get you out." I whisper as I take out my lock picks. I get the lock picked quickly, and let the wolf. out.   
"There you are, you mangy mutt! Let's go teach those bandit a lesson." Bishop smiles. He's actually quite handsome when he smiles. I pull out my bow again, and sneak my way through the cave. Bandits are gambling on pit wolves, and it pisses me off. I aim for the ring leader, and sheath an arrow in his temple. Bishop covers me again as I take out my swords and deal with the small fry with Karnwyr's help.Just like outside, we leave all the bandits in a pile. I retrieve any and all arrows that are still usable, and loot the bodies of gold, gems, or anything I can sell.   
"So, now that Karnwyr is safe, would you like to join me on my adventures?" I ask, stowing away my loot.  
"I must admit, I'm surprised a woman such as yourself could kill like that. I'm impressed." He says, sounding sincere.  
"You'd be surprised, Ranger. I'm a woman of many talents." I smirk.   
"I think I will join you, Princess. Who knows what kind of adventure we'll have along the way." He grins. I have a felling this man will be the death of me...


	2. Meeting Thorn and Casavir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update! I shall try to update more frequently! Some of the things for the ballroom scene come from the trailer and beta testing videos, so it might be a little of a spoiler. You have been forewarned.

Bishop has been with me for only a week, but already I'm about to Shout him off a cliff! I took him with me to visit the Grey Beards and Paartunax, and even the Dragon was ready to eat Bishop! We are on our way to Falkreath since Jarl Dengeir has summoned me. "Why the hell are we going to Falkreath?" Bishop grumbles for the 57th time.  
"I told you, I'm Thane. When the Jarl needs me, I answer his call. Most likely needs me to take care of a dragon." Bishop goes on to complain about lazy Jarl's sitting on their asses and making the common folk do his dirty work. Even Karnwyr is looking at me like he's saying 'Will Master ever shut up?' I let Bishop finish before I say, "I'd rather be out in the world doing a Jarl's dirty work than stuck in a house barefoot and pregnant, taking care of babies and gossiping with other housewives while my husband is flirting with tavern wenches and only giving me attention when he wants to fuck." I said that a little to bitterly. Bishop looks at me in surprise.  
"You are far too young to be so jaded. What caused that?" He asks. I ignore him and see Falkreath nearing. At the entrance, there are six men standing there. "Careful, Princess. That looks to be Thorn and his gang." Bishop warns me. We keep walking and soon walk right up to the gang.  
"Well well. Look who decided to show his face, boys. And it seems he brought us a gift." The tall blonde grins while looking me up and down. I raise an eyebrow then look at Bishop.  
"A friend of yours?" I ask him.  
"A friend? Oh no, my little mouse, far from it in fact. We fought many years ago, where I nearly destroyed the little ranger." He answers.  
"You got it all wrong Thorn, she's much more than a little mouse."   
"Isn't she? She is a woman, and women are soft and delicate. That's the purpose they serve. This little mouse will serve hers on my furs tonight, whether she likes it or not." I'm really getting annoyed and angry with this man. He embodies the reason I will never marry.   
"Why don't you take a closer look at who you're dealing with." Bishop smugly chuckles. Thorn looks closer at me, and his eyes widen.  
"The Dragonborn! My, my Bishop. What a fitting gift for you to bring us. Once we concur her, we can turn her in for the bounty on her head." Thorn chuckles back.  
"What bounty? I have no bounty, in any hold." I tell him.  
"Oh little mouse, do you truly believe only lawmen and Jarl's make bounties? What about all the bandits and Forsworn you have killed? Do you think their allies wouldn't want revenge?" He leers at me. I narrow my eyes and Bishop takes out his dagger. "Oh silly wolf. You claim to be the best, yet who was the one who defeated you and made you run away like a scared little puppy? Do you really wish to be humiliated again? Especially in front of the almighty Dragonborn?"  
"Six to two, not the best of odds, is it?" Bishop says to me.  
"I like those odds." I smile as I take out my war hammer.   
"Oh, the little mouse is going to help you. I always knew you were weaker than a woman, Bishop." Thorn laughs. He stops laughing after I swing my hammer into his gut. There's no time to think or speak as Bishop and I fight the gang. One of Thorn's lackeys kicks my legs out from under me and tries to stab me in the throat, but I'm able to hold his hands back. Before I know it, Karnwyr has attacked the man on top of me and is ripping his face to shreds. I quickly get up and see Bishop stab Thorn in the throat, killing him. I take care of the last man, then look for Karnwyr. He's right next to me, so I kneel down and hug him.  
"Thank you, boy. You saved me." I say to him as I pet his sides. He licks my face and nuzzles me. Such a good wolf. Guards appear and ask what happened. "That dead man over there and his gang tried to take advantage of me and kill us. My companion and I were defending ourselves." I tell the guard as I stand up.  
"My sorrows, My Lady. I wish we had known so that we could help you." The guard says, then he orders his men to clean up the mess. Once we are free to go, we make out way to the Jarl's place.   
"Thank you, Bishop. I fear than Thorn could have overpowered me and prevented me from using my Thu'um." I say to the Ranger.  
"Think nothing of it. I've had a score to settle with that bandit for many years. Had nothing to do with you." He gruffly says while looking away. I smirk, knowing that he's deflecting. We finally enter the Longhouse and see Dengeir.   
"Kaess!!! There you are! So glad to see you!" The old man smiles as I make my way to him. I give him a friendly hug and tell him about Thorn. "They have been camping outside the village for a week! Had I known their intentions, I would have had them taken care of long ago! I am so sorry, Dragonborn." He says.  
"Think nothing of it, My Jarl. I am here because you summoned me. How may I be of service?"   
"Jarl Elisiff send word to me that she would like to have you come to Solitude. Says she has a guest that she wants you to meet." He tells me.   
"Why in Oblivion wouldn't you just say that in the letter!?" Bishop groans. I glare at him, and look back to Dengier.  
"While I wouldn't have said it quite like that, I must agree. Why not just tell me that in the summons?"  
"I'm sorry, my dear. I haven't seen you in quite some time. I missed you, my dear friend." He smiles sadly. I understand and give him another hug.  
"You didn't have to hide that. I would have come to visit had you told me."  
"Well, I understand that you are very busy, saving our hides all the time." He sighs. I nod in agreement and promise to visit again. Because I am tired from the walk and the fight, I hire a carriage to take Bishop, Karnwyr and I to Solitude. As we travel, I take up the whole left side to lay down. We are silent for a few miles, then I wonder out loud, "I wonder who Elisiff wants me to meet?"   
"Probably some self important Noble she wants you to marry. Seems like something the woman would do." Bishop comments as he cleans and sharpens his dagger.   
"Where did you get that dagger?" I ask to change the subject.  
"Got it off a bandit when I was 7. They were attacking my village. Used it on the next bandit who thought I was just a little kid who couldn't protect himself. And believe me, Ladyship, it cuts deeper than my words. Wanna feel?" He asks with a glint in his eye. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.  
"How about you make me a coat instead?" I shoot back. He chuckles and asks me for fur. I pull out a few of the bear furs I've collected earlier and hand them to him with some leather and some silk. "Have at it." I sigh. I stare at the sky as we travel, watching the clouds.   
"Tell me a little about yourself, Princess. What is the story behind the famous Dragonborn?"  
"Not much to speak about. Although..." I trail off, not sure if I can trust the ranger.   
"Yes?" He pushes me.   
"I grew up in the Summerset Isles. My mother a Nord. My father..."  
"You're half Altmer?" He asks, shocked."  
"A person can't choose their parents. And in the case of my mother, she didn't get to choose my father. He lusted after her, and offered my grandfather a hefty price for her. Long story short, my mother became the wife of a man she despised. Despite this, they doted over me. Hence why my father gave me that fox."  
"Speaking of the fox, didn't you say she ran away to find a mate?" He interrupts. I sigh a growl.  
"Yes, she did. It broke my heart."  
"Has she found him?" Hi's tender voice makes me look over at him, and the look he's giving me makes me feel as if isn't speaking of the fox at all. I feel my heart skip a beat.  
"H-how should I know? I assume she did, seeing how she never returned. Or like you said before, she was probably someone's dinner." I answer, looking back at the sky.  
"Being your fox, I doubt she was weak enough to be eaten. I'm sure she found a mate." He says just as tenderly. My heart skips again and I ignore him. It's dusk by the time we arrive in Solitude, and we go straight to Jarl Elisiif. I see a man with dark brown hair in full steel plate armor speaking with the court wizard. I can feel Bishop tense up next to me as I step up to the young Jarl.   
"Kaess! I'm glad you could make it! Did my message to Jarl Dengier reach you?" She asks as she gets up to give me a hug.   
"Yes it did. Would have been here sooner had he not wanted a visit." I laugh. She calls over the man in steel plate, named Casavir, and introduces us.  
"Hello, Mi'Lady. I am the Paladin Casavir. I have been looking for you."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. How may I help you?" I ask politely.  
"I would like to help you in your quest to take care of the dragon menace." He says.   
"It seems you are a little too late. I have already taken care of Alduin. He shall not threaten Nirn for a very log time." I inform him, trying to ignore Bishop's tenseness.   
"My apologies, My Lady. I should have come sooner." He nods in apology.  
"You would have had to have arrived about four years ago, I'm afraid." I smile.   
"Dragonborn, have you ever attended a ball before?" Elisiif asks. I tell her I have not, not having the time nor the invitation to do so.  
"Would you like to join me? I have been invited as a guest of honor, and would be glad to be your escort for the event."   
"I'm afraid we don't have the time. We have more important things to do." I look at Bishop and see he is VERY grumpy.  
"Bishop. I didn't see you there." Casavir says coolly. I can sense a dick measuring contest is about to ensue, so I take Elisiif to the side and ask her when said ball will be.   
"Tomorrow evening. I knew you haven't had the chance to relax since you arrived in Skyrim five years ago. I do hope you will attend." She says softly.   
"I will attend. Don't listen to Bishop, he's not one for society and niceness." I smile.  
"Is he safe? I mean, do you trust him?" She asks, biting her lip. I remember how tender he was.  
"Yes, I do. I trust Bishop. He has been traveling with me for a little more than a week now. I'm sure if he meant me harm, he would have done so by now." I tell her honestly. She nods and Casavir returns. "I would love to attend the ball with you, Lord Casavir." I tell him. Bishop groans and walks away.   
"You honor me my lady. Tomorrow, I would ask you to make a stop at a shop called The Jewel. They sell ball gowns there. Please, pick whatever you wish, I will pat for it."  
"I couldn't make you pay for my gown." I say.  
"It would be my pleasure to, My Lady." He insists, so I accept it and thank him. He asks me to meet him tomorrow at dusk for the ball. I bow my head and say my goodbyes. I find Bishop outside, watching the servants decorate for tomorrow.   
"Hey, want a real bed to sleep in? I have a house in this city, with plenty of room." I tell him. He grunts, then follows me to Proudspire. We walk in and Jordis greets us. Turns out that the house was broken into recently, and left a mess. Jordis was able to recover most of my things, but there are only 2 beds right now.   
"That's fine, we can share a bed." Bishop grins. I roll my eyes and whisper to Jordis that she should keep an ear out tonight. I show Bishop to my room and tell him he can take the right side. I gather my sleeping clothes and go to the bathroom to bathe. Jordis was kind enough to run my bath for me, and I soak in the soapy hot water. I think about the ball tomorrow and wonder what else I should do besides wear a ball gown. There's a knock and I hear Bishop yell, "Oi, Ladyship, did you drown in there?" I let him know I'm ok and he says he wants a bath too, so I should hurry up. I sigh and get out, then drain the tub and rinse out my grim. He can draw his own bath. I dress in a tank top and thin sleep pants and step out. "Whoa. I never realized how long you hair is." Bishop says when he sees me.  
"I know. The bath is set up to have hot water ready at all times. Just turn the red handle for hot and the blue one for cold." I tell him, then go to my room. I'm bushing out my hair when I hear Bishop yell about the water being too hot. I hear banging and thumping, and can't help but laugh as I check on him. "Are you ok Ranger?"  
"No! You didn't tell me how hot the water would be!!!" He yells as he opens the door. I yelp and turn around when I realize he's naked. I didn't see much, thank the Gods! I order him to wrap a towel around himself, and once it's safe, I drain the tub of the scalding hot water. I explain that he has to use both handles to make the water comfortable. "Stupid handles. Just give me a creek and a fire." He grumbles. I shake my head, then once his bath is ready, leave him to bathe. I get into bed and fall asleep quickly.   
Next morning I find myself very warm. Warmer than normal. I then realize there is a weight on my waist. I open my eyes and find I'm face first in a man's chest! I squeak and fall out of bed, only to realize it's Bishop. He was holding me as we slept... My commotion hasn't woken him, and I look at him. When he isn't being an ass, he's quite handsome. Rugged face, a dusting of stubble on his face, and from what I can see of his bare chest, he's buff. A lot buffer than most of the men in Skyrim. Might even give Brynjolf a run for his coin. I shake my head and get up, then head downstairs to find some breakfast. Jordis has already prepared a breakfast of chicken eggs, toasted bread with butter, and a jug of milk. I thank her for the food and start eating while she tells me how excited the city has been about the ball. I listen as she talks and remember my pondering last night. "Jordis, is there anything I should do besides wear a gown to this thing?" I ask her.  
"You have to get your hair done! And your make up! I would tell you to have your nails painted too, but that lasts longer, and wouldn't be the best while on the road." She tells me where to go for these services when Bishop comes down in just his pants. Jordis is looking him up and down like she likes what she sees, and the dragon in me roars in my head. Why would I care if she likes Bishop. He accepts a plate from me and eats in the corner. I give some roast venison to Karnwyr, then dress in a simple dress for the day. Once Bishop is ready, we head out so I may get ready for this ball. First stop is The Jewel.   
"Princess, a word please." Bishop says as we walk up to the shop. I look at him, and he continues, "Don't trust Casavir. He may seem like a gentleman and Holier-Than-Thou, but he's still a man, and not one that can be trusted. Be careful around him." He seems genuinely concerned.   
"I have defeated numerous dragons, drauger, bandits and giants. One paladin is no match for me." I tell him.  
"I'm serious, sweetheart." He deadpans. That's a new one. "He tries to pretend to be a man of value and honor, but he isn't"   
"It appears you two have history. Mind telling me what happened?" I ask. He refuses to tell me, so I roll my eyes and head into The Jewel. There are ladies walking around is beautiful dresses! There's fine jewelry on display and shoes fit for a queen.  
"Hello, and welcome to The Jewel." I look over and see a lady in a white dress. "I am Victoria, owner of this store. Are you the Dragonborn?"  
"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you." I smile.   
"Casavir has told me that he shall pay for anything you wish to have. Please, browse my collection to your heart's content! Should you need anything, just call for me." She smiles. I thank her and look through the racks of dresses. No black dresses, but I do find a purple one that is stunning! I'm lead to a changing room to try it on, and it's a little too big. Victoria tells me, as a seamstress takes my measurements, "No worries, My Lady. We can quickly alter it for you. We will have it fit you perfectly in time for the ball. Please return by dusk and it will be ready." Once I change back into my simple dress, Bishop and I leave. Jordis told me to have my hair and make up done ether right before or right after I get my dress, so I'll wait until then. Bishop looks tense again.   
"Do you think Casavir will like my dress?" I ask him.  
"Yes, and he'll hate it, because it'll make his blood boil, something he isn't comfortable with. Be ready should he snap." He says. I roll my eyes and we walk around Solitude. I purchase a ton of nightshade to restock my supplies, and have enough to lay at Mother's feet next time I'm in Dawnstar. Some children run around, playing tag. I watch them, remembering when I was a child. "Something on your mind, Princess?" Bishop asks.  
"No. Just remembering my childhood in the Summerset Isles." I sigh, then keep walking. He drops it and follows me around as I do some shopping. Restocking health and magic potion, alchemy ingredients, and preserved food for the road. Soon it's the afternoon, so I leave Bishop to get my hair and makeup done. The ladies gush about the latest gossip (Apparently, Elisiif has been seen speaking with quite a few men) and the state of my hair. One of the ladies fainted when she learned that all I do is wash it with soap, brush it out, then pull it into a tight bun. They do all this stuff to it that makes it super soft and shiny. They then make a crown of braids, and the rest of my hair is down. Then they do my make up. By the time they are done, it's nearly dusk, and I don't recognize myself. A handmaiden arrives with my dress, and the salon workers help me get dressed. I'm given a silver and amethyst necklace, a matching pair of earrings and a bracelet. Once I'm ready, one of the ladies tells me there is a man waiting for me outside. I exit the salon to find Bishop standing there. His eyes widen and he seems frozen in place. "H-how do I look?" I ask him.  
"You look.... Stunning." He manages to say. I smile and he seems to have trouble breathing. Soon, Elisiif and Casavir arrive.   
"Dragonborn! You look beautiful!" She smiles brightly. I nod in appreciation and look at Casavir. He is wearing a white tunic with a grayish brown leather vest, and black silk pants.   
"I must agree with the Jarl. You are absolutely beautiful, My Lady." He smiles, a light blush on his cheeks. He offers me his arm, and I take it. I look to Bishop and tell him I'll see him later. That seems to break the spell on him, and the last thing I see is a look of determination on his face as Casavir escorts me and Elisiif to the ball. We arrive at the ballroom and it's beautiful! Lavish decorations, exquisite food, and many lords and ladies in their finest. Elisiif goes off to be a good host, and as Casavir and I walk in, we are announced. Everyone turns to us and I hear "Dragonborn" excitedly whispered. I politely smile and greet everyone that comes up to me. I make small talk with a few people, and soon music starts playing. Casavir asks if he may have the first dance, and I agree. We step out and dance a slow waltz.   
"So, tell me what it's like to be a Paladin." I ask as we dance.  
"It is my duty to protect the world from evil, and bring justice to those who it is due. I also must maintain a pure lifestyle, so the gods may work through me." He tells me. It makes me think for a bit.  
"So, you could never be intimate with a woman?" I ask. He blushes, and I laugh a little. "You do know you don't have to be celibate your whole life. It's still pure if you are bound to a woman in marriage." I inform him. He is surprised.  
"I have heard of how wise and knowledgeable you are." He smiles as we finish the dance. We are close, and I feel like he's staring into my soul. I inform him I need a drink, and he leaves to get me one. I catch my breath and watch people as I stand next to a Bosmer man.  
"Look at them. The world could be falling down around them and they would never know. Ah, the power of love." He comments. I look at him and wonder. Just what is this "power of love"? What power can come from a silly emotion? Casavir returns with my drink and I slowly sip it. He's about to say something when the announcer speaks up.  
"Please welcome the late comer, Bishop Ranger, and his Oh my gods, is that a wolf?!" I look at the staircase and see Bishop walking down the stairs. He's changed into aa white tunic himself, and his long vest is black, with a white design on it. He has black cloth pants and new black boots too. Seeing him in the finery makes my heart skip again. I think I should see a healer about that. Even Karnwyr has a silk scarf tied around his neck. I laugh and look to Casavir, who looks less than pleased. Bishop seems to lock on me and walks straight to us.  
"Bishop!? What are you doing here? I thought you said this wasn't you're kind of thing." I smile as he approaches.  
"I'm here Darling! Come to save you from a flustered little boy." He smiles, making Casavir growl lightly. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. A new waltz plays, and I'm surprised by his skill in dancing! I'm even more breathless by the end of it, and the look in Bishop's eyes is almost animalistic.   
"Unhand her at once." Casavir demands. I come to my senses in time to see Bishop get close and kiss me on the lips. My eyes widen, but the dragon in me nearly purrs in satisfaction. He lets me go and Casavir has me pulled away. "Are you ok, My Lady? Should I cut off that wild animal's head for you? It would be my pleasure!" He growls. My heart chills at Casavir's words.  
"No! Bishop is my companion, do not harm him!" I command him. Casavir seem to recollect himself, and is ashamed of himself. He begs for my forgiveness, then leaves. Elisiif comes over and asks if everything is ok. "Yes. Everything is ok, my Jarl. Nothing to worry over." I assure her. She looks at Bishop, and the retreating form of Casavir. "I pormise, Elisiif, everything is ok. There was a slight misunderstanding, but everything is ok. I promise, as your loyal Thane." She smiles and continues on. I then turn to Bishop, and nearly drag him outside. "What in Oblivion is wrong with you!? Casavir nearly had you head over that little stunt!" I says in exasperation.   
"The little boy had it coming, Sweetheart. Had I not stepped in, he would have you in his bed, thinking you were his first and that he planned on marrying you." I look at him in surprise. "I've seen it before. We were both in Hammerfell. He seduced a Redguard the same way he tried to do you. Claiming to be a man of virtue, then plant his seed and run off. He isn't really a Paladin. It's all part of his ruse." Bishop's eyes hold no lie. I nod, then thank him for saving me. "Don't worry about it. Let's get you home. We have adventures to go on, and we need our rest." He puts am arm around my waist, and leads me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, took me a few days to write this, but I hope you all like it! The dick measuring contest line is from Grim Boozed's playthrough of the mod, so I must give credit where it is due! Please comment and let me know how it is, and what I can do to make it better!


	3. A Pirate's Booty, a Bard's Song and First Tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the long ass wait! Please enjoy this latest chapter, and be forewarned, *pulls out mega phone* HERE THER BE SMUT!!! *puts mega phone away*

Next morning, Bishop, Karnwyr and myself start off on our journey. As we walk down the road, I hear a man singing a pirate's shanty. "Please ignore it." Bishop sighs. I following the singing and find a Redguard man surrounded by empty bottles. I walk up to him and ask if he's ok.  
"Damn, that was me last bottle of rum." He sighs to the air. He then notices me and calls out "Hey you!" I look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh joy, another drunk." I sigh, giving a sideways look at Bishop. The man tells me to come closer, and asks why he hasn't seen me before. He must be reeeeally drunk to not know me. "Let's just say, you wouldn't want to get into a shouting match with me." I smirk.  
"Shut up! You? The power to shout a man to death! To pieces!?" He drunkenly gasps. I nod and he gawks at me silently.  
"Well, I guess you don't want my help then. Good day." I roll my eyes and turn to walk away.  
"No, no! I'm sorry!" He calls out. I turn back around and he continues, "I have a real problem, Lass. Name's Jack. Captain Jack. You see, I have absolutely no idea how I got here, and even worse, where my ship is!" I look over his shoulder and see a large black ship in the last dock. I look to Bishop and he's just rubbing his temple in agitation.  
"That takes talent, losing a whole ship. Why don't you look around. Preferably behind you." Captain Jack slowly spins in place no less than 4 times before he sees his ship.  
"Ahhh, she's got beauty AND brains! Do you think you could escort me to my vessel? Wouldn't want any lads seeing me in my vulnerable state, ya know!" He ways as he asks. "Will I be rewarded for my services? I ask. Jack smiles. "Of course! I'll show you the Captain's cabin! I'll even give you the ol' safety talk. It goes like this: In the unlikely event that the cabin loses pressure, grab the person nearest you, placing him or her firmly over your mouth and nose, and breath normally. Ha! I slay me!" He takes a few steps and starts to fall. I take two steps back and he hits the ground face first. Bishop cracks up as I suppress a smile. Captain Jack stumbles as he stands and claims he meant to do that. I take his arm and half drag him down to the docks. He mumbles as we walks, and Bishop is having too much fun messing with him. I get him to his ship, and he takes us inside to tour his ship. Once back on deck, Captain Jack asks me what I think of his ship.  
"It's a nice ship. Very... Sea worthy." I smile politely.  
"What do you say, Dragonborn? Sail away with me. Leave Skyrim behind, and see all of Tameriel! Think of the adventures! The treasure! The fun we can have." He says the last bit suggestively. Bishop looks pissed, but before he can speak, I beat him to it.  
"I am not like that, Captain. I do not share my bed, and I do not attack the innocent unless the Night Mother commands me. Remember that well, sir." I turn on my heel like I was trained to as a Stormcloak and march off the ship. Bishop and Karnwyr follow me, and Bishop is grinning ear to ear. Later that night, we are camped near a river in The Reach. I'm roasting a few rabbits for a stew. Once that is done, I ask Bishop to hand me my bag. When he doesn't answer, I look over and see no less than eight empty bottles surrounding him. "Bishop? Are you ok?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles like a child.  
"Come here.... You look like... A comfy place to rest my head." He's speech is slow and slurred. I ask him if he's alright, and he continues, "You know, for a pirate.... What's his name.... Joe? Bob? No... Jock? NO! Um... Jackass! Yeah, his rum is awful! I can still taste it in the back of my.... My throat! Even the Winking Skeever's shit won't wash it out!"  
"Are you telling me that not only did you drink pirate rum, but ale as well?" I ask in disbelief and annoyance. He nods hard, like a kid trying to get away with stealing a sweetroll. I sigh, and in my annoyance tell him, "The captian's name was Jack. I don't see any jackasses around her except you."  
"Hey I resen.... Resemble that! Wait, shit... no, no, that's not... I meant... RESENT!" He hiccups and I decide to have a little fun. I tell him to say Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, and he's more grossed out by the thought of pickled peppers. I laugh, harder than I have in a long time."Hey, you're cute when you laugh!" Bishop chuckles. I compose myself. Then the scent of rum, booze, and days old body order hits me.  
"By the Gods, you smell!" I gag. Bishop doesn't like my comment.  
"You... Infuriating woman! If you led the life I had, you'd be drinking too!" He stops to sniff his armpit and grimaces. "Look, I didn't say you were wrong. Let's go bathe." He snickers after that last bit, making me roll my eyes. I get an idea to keep messing with him.  
"Bishop, the world will end if you don't tell me your middle name right now!" I say dramatically. He asks why would he care about the world ending, so I say, "If the world ends, there's no more booze left!" His eyes go wide.  
"It's Florence! I mean, Laurence." He groans, most likely from the headache he must be starting to feel. "My parents had a debt, alright? They needed to pay it off and this tights wearing noble wanted them to name me after him." That's when he passes out, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I groan, and finish the stew. As it cools, I warm up some water so I can bathe this stupid ranger. Once it's at a nice temp, I kick Bishop on to his back and undo his many buckles. Karnwyr is looking at me, head tilted. I inform the wolf I'm just bathing his master, and he should take a dip in the river too. He barks and gracefully belly flops into the river. I chuckle at the silly animal and work on Bishop's shirt. When I finally get it off of him, I surprised. He truly is buffer than even Brynjolf! And he has scars galore. I absentmindedly touch the scar Mercer gave me, remembering the pain. These scars look like they hurt ten times more, and there's a ton of them. I start cleaning him off, using his soap from his bag. My hands run over his skin, soft yet hard. His muscles are toned, proof of the hard life he has lived. I have never touched a man like this before, intimate and alone, and it seems to awaken something in me. A need, a want that I cannot name. I push the feeling away and focus on my task, pretending he is a wounded solider on the battlefield who needs to be cleaned. Once he's clean, I wash his armor and his clothes in the river, watching Karnwyr chase mudcrabs. I get Bishop's laundry done, then hang it by the fire to dry. I take my half of the stew, keeping an eye out for danger, since it'll be up to me to protect us all. I find my eyes keep wondering over to Bishop, watching the rise and fall of his chest, the light of the flames dance across his face. It reminds me of our dance at the ball. I feel my heart skip a beat, and a strange heat pool in my lady parts. I put down my empty bowl and sit next to Bishop. He seems to sense that I'm near, because he reaches out, hooks his arms around my waist, and pulls me down, making me lay next to him as he holds me. My hear is racing, and my face feels hot. What on Nirn is going on!? I sense that someone is near, and try as I might, I cannot get out of Bishop's embrace.  
"Well now, the mighty Dragonborn, in the arms of a man, and completely defenseless. This truly is a first." I relax at the sound of Serana's voice. I roll Bishop and I so I can look over his shoulder at the only vampire I trust. There she stands, still as beautiful and ethereal as the day I freed her from her tomb.  
"Hello, old friend." I smile, "Just so you know, this is Not what it seems. My companion here got piss drunk and grabbed me in his sleep." I tell her as she sits next to us. It seems Bishop can sense her too, and is tense as he slumbers.  
"Oh I know. It was quite entertaining from my spot in the trees over there." She points to the woods and chuckles. I chuckle too and Bishop holds me tighter. "It appears you at least have an admirer. I've seen this man before. I was in Riverwood a month or two ago. Searching for stray vampire clans. He has a way of seducing a woman to his bed. But never have I seen him hold a woman as he does you." I raise an eyebrow.  
"You were watching these secret meetings?" I ask, amused. She shrugs and says they should have kept the window closed if they didn't want an audience. I laugh and she continues.  
"Call it a vampiric power, or just woman's intuition, but I do believe this man will change everything you've told me about your opinions on love, and marriage. Good luck little dragon. And sleep peacefully. I will keep watch for you." She heads back to the trees and I fall asleep in Bishop's hold.  
Come morning, I wake to find that Bishop isn't death gripping me anymore. I sit up and find him putting on the last bits of his armor. His mumbling something and groaning in pain. He must have one hell of a hangover. He hears me get up and looks over. There's a moment of silence, then he groans, "Well shit. You haven't killed me yet, so it can't be as bad as my hang over suggests."  
"Sorry, CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT SURE IF I'M SPEAKING LOUD ENOUGH!!!" I yell, not sorry for the added pounding in his head that I'm giving him.  
"Damn woman! Keep it down! Don't try me, I'm going to get a drum for the next time you hit the bottle!" He groans. I chuckle, pleased that he's getting a taste of his own medicine.  
"Good morning to you too, Florence." I grin. He goes to correct me, but then stops, commenting that he must have been really drunk to tell me that. He then asks if we did anything. "No. But you sure were cuddly after I gave you a bath." I tell him as I stand up and brush off my armor. He grumbles about that's why he feels itchy and was half naked.  
"Well it isn't gonna happen again, so I hope you enjoyed it while you could. I'm not the cuddle type." He half growls. I tell him he could have fooled me, then I look to the woods to find Serana gone. Pity, I was hoping to introduce them. Soon, months pass of cave delving, Imperial soldier hunting, and a new thing Bishop does: make innuendos about me. We are in Dawnstar, The Night Mother needed me to delegate contracts and Cicero needed more preservation oils for Mother. As we walk through town, a courier appears. King Ulfric has called for me. Bishop groans as I pay the courier.  
"What's wrong with you now?" I sigh as I hire a carriage. The High King hates it when I walk into the city like a commoner. Claims that "the Dragonborn should be given the highest honor" and all that jazz.  
"You are at the beck and call of everyone in Skyrim, aren't you? Just eeeeveryone's little puppet for them to dress up and play with. Don't you get tired of it?" He explains as we board the carriage and off it goes.  
"Bishop, I serve the people of Skyrim. Of Tameriel in fact. As the Dragonborn, it is my duty!" I explain for the hundredth time.  
"But you shouldn't be. Don't you have you own dreams? You own goals? You own desires?" He lowers his voice when he says desires and I groan. I ignore him, trying to not think about how I've been feeling. Every time we fought a dragon, a hoard of dragur, or even a few Dragon Priests, I've found that I'm more worried about Bishop's safety than my own. I haven't cared about another person since I arrived in Skyrim. Serana is an exception, but that's because she knows what it's like to have parents use her as a pawn. "Come on, Princess, don't deny it." Bishop's voice interrupt my thoughts.  
"Deny what?" I ask, watching the sky.  
"Your feelings. I've seen the way you look at me. And I'm sure you've seen the way I look at you. Why deny what you want?" I don't have to look at him to know the grin on his face.  
"Because their are no feelings. And even if I wanted something, I have a duty to Skyrim and her people. I cannot think of myself." He tries to change my mind, but I ignore him. We arrive in Windhelm, where King Ulfric is waiting for me. I bow my head and King Ulfric bows his head back.  
"You summoned me, my king?" I ask as I straighten up.  
"My dear Stormblade, how have you been?" He asks, giving me a hug. I can feel Bishop's glare on my back as I hug my king.  
"Same as usual. Serving the people of Skyrim, killing any Thalmor I find, that kind of stuff." I smile as I let him go. Bishop is nearly on my ass, and Ulfric looks at him. Ulfric asks who Bishop is, and I tell him, "He is my companion. A ranger of great skill. He has saved my hide more times than I can count." Ulfric looks at me in surprise, then looks to Bishop.  
"High praise from the Dragonborn. I have rarely seen her give such praise to anyone. Welcome, Bishop, to Windhelm." He declares. Bishop is smart enough to at least nod his head respectfully, and Ulfric tells me there is to be a concert later today. He has set a chair out special for me and a guest. "I would be honored if you would attend. It seems you rarely relax these days." He looks at me like a concerned father.  
"My King, I do in fact relax. I do sleep after all. But I know your meaning, and will be glad to attend the concert. Thank you." I smile. He smiles back and tells me the bard performing tonight is in Candlehearth. I nod and decide to head in to the tavern. Get a meal I or Bishop haven't cooked at least. I get food for myself, Bishop, and two venison steaks for Karnwyr. We head upstairs with our food and ale, and find a table in the corner. There is a man by the fireplace, and judging from his flamboyant clothes and lute by his side, I assume he is the bard. He looks straight at me, and prepares to sing. He sings The Dragonborn Comes, a favorite these days, and he's not bad. People clap and he thanks them. He then walks over to Bishop and I and asks to sit with us. Bishop is death glaring him as I tell him to be my guest.  
"Forgive me, my lady. Have I the honor of speaking to the Dragonborn?" He asks. I nod respectfully and he exclaims, "By the Divines! It's an honor and a delight to be in your presence!" He turns to the tavern and calls out, "Today, we witness a living legend among us! None other than the Dragonborn herself! Our hero, our hero, who indeed claims this warrior's heart. I told you, I told you, the Dragonborn came!" There's a chorus of "here here!"s, "Hail, Dragonborn!"s and "Welcome back, Stormblade!"s from the other patrons. Bishop rolls his eyes and glares at the bard. Thankfully, no one comes over and the bard smiles at me. "If I may have but a moment of your time, my dear lady. I am Alec. I have spent so much time reading of your adventures! From Helgen to Alduin's defeat! You are truly an amazing woman!" He continues to gush like so many others before him. I nod politely as he speaks, and kick Bishop every time he rolls his eyes.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alec. My name is Kaess." I tell him when he finishes gushing.  
"Kaess. Elf dragon. A fitting name for one such as yourself. The soul of a dragon, yet as beautiful as an elf." I glace over at a particularly ugly Dunmer as Bishop laughs. Alec ignores him. "I am having a concert later. Please, my beautiful lady, you must come! It's being held at the Palace of Kings!" He exclaims.  
"You are in luck, Alec. High King Ulfric has personally invited me to your concert. I shall be there tonight." I inform him.  
"Splendid news, my lady! I am so pleased to share the experience with you, my lady! See you tonight, my muse." He takes my hand, kisses it, then bows and leaves. Once he is gone, I turn to Bishop and ask what he thinks of Alec.  
"Bards. As if they know anything about letting women come." I raise my eyebrows at the innuendo. "His voice only is enough to send women running the other way."  
"Aw, is someone jealous?" I smirk.  
"Pfft. You offering lessons, Ladyship?" He smirks.  
"Oh I would pay to see you and Karnwyr do a duet!" I laugh. He tells me to dream on, for there isn't enough mead or coin in Skyrim to get him to sing. Since this is a concert, I decided to change out of my armor and bring Bishop to Hjerim.  
"Jeez, woman, how many houses do you have!? Proudspire, Breezehome, how many do you need!?" He asks as we walk.  
"Nine. One in each hold, and one in Raven Rock. Three of them I built myself. That way, no matter what hold I'm in, I have a place to stay." I smirk. He shakes his head and we enter Hjerim. My housecarl, Calder, greets us. I tell Bishop to make himself comfy while I bathe and dress. He offers to help and I ignore him. It takes a while to scrub the dirt, sweat and traces of blood off my skin and out of my hair. Soon I am a presentable lady, dressed in an elegant, yet simple dress that Ulfric gave me a year ago. I'm proud it still fits. I step out to see Calder and Bishop huddled together, speaking in whispers. "What are you boys planning?" I smirk.  
"Nothing, My Thane!" Calder says too fast. I raise an eyebrow, knowing that at this rate, it may just float off to Sovngarde. I tell Bishop to go bathe or else no more mead or ale for him, only rum. He shudders and goes off to bathe. I turn to Calder and he looks at me sheepishly. I tell him to be honest with me,and tell me what they were talking about. "I'm sorry, My Thane. Bishop was asking me about your relationship with the King. I told him High King Ulfric is more like a father to you than a lover." Now both eyebrows are in the air, this time out of surprise. I ask why would the ranger care, and Calder informs me that he believes Bishop is in love with me. I laugh at the idea and tell him to stop playing matchmaker. He then goes on about how Bishop has been with me for months, whereas normally I dismiss followers after a few weeks. I realize he's speaking truth. "Admit it, My Thane, you are in love with this man." I command him to stop at once. I have no time for something as silly as love. Soon Bishop is clean and dressed in the nicer clothes I left for him, then we leave for the Palace. I try to not think as we walk, but my mind is cruel at times. We are shown the way to the theater that seems to have appeared in the Palace. There are snacks and beverages out for guests, and Bishop immediately grabs five beers. After a little mingling, everyone is called to their seats. There is a very ornate chair in the middle of the room, front and center of the stage. I am directed to this seat by Ulfric, and Bishop takes the seat next to it as Ulfric sits in the row behind us. Alec comes on the stage and thanks everyone for coming.  
"I dedicate this performance to someone very special to me. She is the most inspiring, beautiful woman I have ever met, and I have a song in my heart I must sing." We all clap politely and Alec starts singing. It's a beautiful love song, and I find that every time Alec sings "Only you can save me" my mind thinks of Bishop. I steal glaces at him during the song, and he is watching me every time. I feel my heart race, and that heat pool again. Soon, the song is over, and I clap with the audience. He steps off the stage and I stand up to speak with him.  
"That was lovely, Alec. Very beautiful." I tell him.  
"I am so glad you liked it, Please, dine with me tonight, so I may sing more for you. I wish to hear all of your adventures. We can spend an unforgettable night together." That has got to be the most poetic way I have been asked for bed sport in all my life. Bishop laughs.  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh! The only thing she will remember of you tonight is you retreating as we leave." He scoffs. Alec ignores him.  
"Think of all we can accomplish if we travel together! Join me, and your name will be sung from every roof top in Skyrim! In all of Tameriel!" He exclaims.  
"Playing the ignoring game, huh? Let me tell you something, Bard. Only a savage wolf can truly appreciate the woman that the Dragonborn is." Bishop says smugly. I roll my eyes, done with this conversation.  
"So you like wild and free men, my lady? Oh I can show you a wild and freeman right here. We could live, and love, together. Freely!" Alec smiles brightly. I must say, not even Bishop has tried so hard to get between my legs as Alec is trying. Bishop laughs at Alec, questioning him on what he would do if a dragon attacked. Alec has no answer, so I bid him good night, and Bishop and I leave, Karnwyr not far behind. We make it back to Hjerim and Bishop rips off the shirt I lent him. He grumbles about the bard, the clothes, and not being drunk enough to get Alec's voice out of his head. Something over takes me, and I touch Bishop's back. His skin is still as soft as I remember from months ago.  
"Can I help you, Ladyship?" Bishop asks, stilling at my touch. I don't answer him as I continue to run my hands over his back. He turns and I am touching his chest. "Just once, Ladyship, throw caution to the wind. Lay with me tonight." He says, voice low and deep. My heart pounds, and I gulp.  
"Bishop... I.... I have never done this before." I confess. I look up to see a surprised look on Bishop's face.  
"Sure you're pulling my leg. A woman as loved and beautiful as you? Untouched?" He asks. If I'm willing to do this, he should know a few things first.  
"I... As a child, my mother drilled it into my head that sex is a sacred act between two lovers. Not something you do lightly, or just for fun. It's one of the few things Mother and Father agreed upon. I have never loved another. That's why I have never done this. But you.... You awaken something in me. A need... To throw away my mother's teachings." I tell him, focusing on a large scar on his chest. He lifts my chin, and instead of saying anything, he kisses my lips. The dragon in me purrs, and a warm feeling overcomes me. Bishop caresses my cheek and pulls me against him. The need burns me, and I grip Bishop's shoulders. He ends the kiss, and looks into my eyes.  
"Kaess..." He breaths. My eyes widen. He never said my name before. "You can't live your life the way your mother or father wanted. You make your life how you Want to live it. What do you want, right now?" There's only one thing I want: Bishop, in my bed, between my legs. I tell him that, and he groans, but not like he usually does. "Keep talking like that, and I won't wait until you're ready for me." He nearly growls, sending a shiver down my spine. I kiss him again, needing more. He unties my dress, and it falls to the floor. Without breaking the kiss, I lead him to my room so we can use the bed. He removes my small clothes, laying me bare before his eyes. I lay there as he gazes at me. "My fantasies do you no justice. You're more beautiful than I imagined." He huffs. I reach for his pants, but he stops me. He tells me he wants me writhing before he even takes off his pants. He starts kissing my neck, his hands rubbing my breasts. It sets fire to my skin, and I gasp at the feeling. one of his hands trails down my abs, into the curls above my womanhood. There is a quick cool feeling, then his fingers press and circle around what feels like a nub. The fire burns harder, and I gasp as I grip Bishop. His lips train down until they claim my breast, Bishop's free hand supporting my head. I can feel him growl against me as his hands and lips work on me. It's strange, but it feels so good. I find myself making noises, and I realize Bishop likes them. Suddenly, I feel his fingers enter me and I squirm at the strange intrusion.  
"Bishop... That feels strange." I tell him. He tells me that's normal, and give him time. He moves his fingers inside me back and forth slowly,making me gasp and moan.  
"Yes, Kaess. Moan for me. Tell me how I make you feel." Bishop commands. I gasp as he moves a little faster, my hips moving on their own. I feel his thumb on that nub as his fingers move inside me, and I cry out his name. There is a knot in my core that's getting tighter and tighter. I cry his name again, telling him what I'm feeling. "That's what you want, Princess. Let it build. Hold on to it, don't you dare let it go until I tell you to." He demands. His words send a wave of fire and lightening coursing my very veins, and the knot snaps. My back arches and I cry out louder than before. Once I can breath again, I tell Bishop sorry. "It's ok, Kaess. I forgot for a moment that this is your first time. But now you're truly ready for me." He backs up, and removes his pants. I gasp at what I see. In the army, I have seen the male member from my comrades, and Bishop's is larger and thicker than I have ever seen.  
"How in the name of the Nine Divines is that going to fit inside me!?" I gasp. Bishop chuckles and promises me it will fit. He climbs on top of me, then lays on me. He kisses me and laces our fingers together. I can feel him poke me, and it scares me. Bishop caresses my cheek with his free hand, and whispers in my ear, assuring me all will be ok. Once he is sure I am ready, he enters me, stretching me and filling me in a way I never thought possible. Something pops inside me, and it hurts, but not as badly as some wounds I have been dealt. Once Bishop is fully inside me, he stops. He kisses my face over and over, allowing me to get used to his size and the strange feeling. I tell him to move, and he obeys, pumping in and out of me slowly. A deeper burn engulfs me, and I beg Bishop to go faster. He growls and starts slamming into me. Any discomfort or pain is washed away by the deep burn intensifying beyond words. I cling to Bishop's shoulders, feeling the muscle move under his burning skin, and growls, grunts, and huffs doing things to me. He seems just as affected by my own cries, yelps and moans. His hand that is laced with mine is gripping that hand hard, and I am gripping him just as hard. The knot get tighter and tighter, and I feel a flood start. "B-B-Bishop!" I cry, everything so intense and hot, my body sweaty and my heart pounding.  
"Come for me, Kaess. Come for your Ranger!" He demands, biting and sucking on my neck. It builds and builds until suddenly I see white and scream Bishop's name as everything explodes and the fire consumes my entire being, and the space that Bishop fills getting tighter than ever around him. Bishop yells my names above me, and a hot liquid fills me in places I didn't even know exist. He falls to the side and we lay there, panting and revealing in the feelings and sensations flowing through us. I look over at him, and he looks so handsome. I cuddle into his side, lacing my fingers with his hand that's on his stomach. He pulls me close, and kisses my forehead. We fall asleep in each other's arms, fingers entwined, and hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Took me like 3 days to write that! I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what I can do to improve! Kittynater out!


	4. Tavern Wenches, Trust, and Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I've been working on the chapter for days, so feed back would be very appreciated! Be warned, more smut this chapter. Enjoy!!!!

It's been a month since Alec's concert, and Bishop seems to have an inflated ego. The next morning he was bragging to Caulder about taking my virginity! Men are all alike. We are currently traveling to Whiterun since Jarl Vignar has informed me that Breezehome may have been a victim of arson. Lydia is ok, she happened to be at the Bannered Mare when the fire started, and has been allowed to stay in Dragonsreach. We arrive in the morning, and Vignar swears the Battleborns are responsible. Jon swears his clan had nothing to do with it, and Lydia swears she didn't leave anything cooking and all the candles were out when she left. We take a look at the charred remains, but everything is gone. Nothing but ashes and a few charred bits of wood. I sigh, and say, "What's done is done. All we can do is rebuild."  
"But Dragonborn, the Battleborns-" Vignar starts, but I glare at him.  
"Jon's eye spoke no lie when he said his kin are innocent. It doesn't matter, just get me a list of people whom can help rebuild. They will be paid." I command. Vignar seems miffed at me commanding him, but he sends his men to get builders and iron workers.   
"Thank you, Dragonborn, for believing me." Jon sighs in relief.  
"You've been a good friend to me in the past. I highly doubt you would lie to me." I smile at him. He smiles and says he promises that he and Olfina will find out what has happened here, and after giving a look to Bishop, steps closer to whisper to me.  
"There's a new person in the inn. Calls herself Neeshka. She's been hitting on everything with two legs and a dick. If the man you travel with means something to you, I would keep an eye out." He warns me. I nod, and pat his shoulder. Jarl Vignar returns with not only the workers I ask for, but also some stone workers to add a basement and a proper fireplace. Breezehome will be better than before. It takes all day to set up the rebuilding efforts, and by the time I have everything set up and paid for, I'm tired as hell. Bishop guides me to the Bannered Mare, and I'm secretly happy he's holding my hand. We get inside, and I immediately see this Neeshka girl. She walks right up to Bishop to introduce herself and ask if he thinks she's pretty as Daniel welcomes us.  
"I think you're a pest, we need two rooms bartender." Bishop calls to Daniel. Daniel informs us he only has one room, and Neeshka tries again, saying she can help Bishop. He calls her a flea and tells her to go away, and we work with Daniel to have a rooms set up. Daniel leads us to the bath and Bishop tells me to go first as he keeps watch. I tiredly nod and start to walk in, but Bishop stops me, looks at me for a few moments, then kisses my forehead. I'm surprised for a second, until he smacks my ass to get me in the tub. I sit in the hot water and wash up until I hear Bishop sigh, "Get out, flea."   
"Will you stop calling me that? I'm a thief, not a flea. Why do you call me flea?" Neeshka says. I edge a little closer to listen in.  
"Because you're a parasite, attaching yourself to another for food, protection, or whatever it is you need, until you move on to another body or are caught and pinched to death." He says with an irritated tone in his voice. She says she gets it, but she wants him and she would be a fool not to give her every effort. Bishop acknowledges her effort, then tells her to get lost. She keeps trying to persuade him to be with her, even saying she would make a "good belly warmer." Who the fuck says stuff like that!? Bishop doesn't buy into her sweet talking, and threatens to slit her throat if she comes near us again.  
"What makes her so special? What could that dirty half breed possibly have that I don't have?" Before I can jump up and teach that bitch a lesson, I hear Bishop take out his dagger and slam her against a wall, with the other patrons gasping.  
"Don't you EVER call her that again, wench! She is worth more than this whole tavern! Now get out of here, flea, or you will die!" He yells at her. She huffs away and everyone clams down. I finish bathing, then dress and let Bishop take his bath as I stand guard. I glare at Neeshka from across the tavern. Saadia is speaking with her, and judging from body language, I assume she's telling the bitch just who I am. After a few moments, she walks back over here, but doesn't get too close when I pull out my sword and point it at her.  
"I believe you were told to stay away. I can kill you just as well as my companion, better even since I'm Thane and can get away with it." I smirk as the color drains from her face.  
"I just wanted to say that you're lucky to have him. If I were you, I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers." Neeshka glares, eyes flickering from me and my sword.  
"Duly noted. Now Get. Out. Or next time you speak, this sword with know what your insides look like." I move the sword closer to her, making her back up. She goes to the farthest corner and sulks. I sheath my sword and Hulda brings over dinner for Bishop and I.   
"About time that girl was knocked down a few pegs. She's been flirting with everyone except Mikael." Hulda says as she sits with me.  
"Because she wants to be in charge, and Mikael just wants to concur women. Neither would win." I sigh as I bite into the fresh bread. Bishop soon joins in and won't talk about what happened with Neeshka. While we eat, a courier arrives with a letter from Master Arngeir. Paarthurnax wishes to speak with me, so I send back a letter informing him that I will be there very soon.   
"So, Ladyship, what about your little conversation with the flea?" Bishop smirks. I remain silent. I won't give him any info if he won't give me any. After dinner, we sleep in our respective rooms, and I find it hard to sleep. I realize it's because it's too quite. I don't have Bishop's snores or Karnwyr's grunts. I toss and turn all night, and the next morning finds me very grumpy. Apparently, Bishop got no sleep too, judging by his own extra grumpiness. I rent us a horse so we can at least rest before climbing the stairs, and off we go.

"How do you feel about surprises?" I look up at Bishop. We have arrived at Iverstead, sent the horse back to Whiterun with a trading caravan, and have met with Paarthurnax already. He just wanted to make sure I was ok, and engage in conversation with a fellow Dov. I was taking a look at my map when Bishop spoke.  
"That depends. What kind of surprise are we talking about?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He chuckles and says,  
"Now now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Get your nose out of that map and follow me." I put the map away and do as told. We leave town and come to a tower I've been to one time when I thought I was helping a merchant return to his company, only to have them try to rob and murder me. They learned a valuable lesson that day. Bishop leads me to a landing that has a beautiful view of Skyrim. It's easy to forget just how gorgeous the landscape is. "Well, here we are. It's no Throat of the World, but it's mine. Well, partly mine, a long time ago. It was my first home in Skyrim." Bishop sighs as he drops his things to the floor. I add my stuff to his and take in the view.  
"It's beautiful! But why are we here, if I may ask." I ask as I turn to him. He tells me he found Karnwyr here as a cub. Said wolf barks as if to agree with Bishop. He goes on to say that he hasn't been here in quite some time, and has never brought another person along before. Things are a little too serious for my liking, so I jokingly say, "Don't tell me you brought me here to kill bandits."  
"Oh come on, like that wasn't fun?" He chuckles, "But no, that's not what I brought you here for. I made the first good decision of my life here. I want to make you a part of it." I look at him in confusion. "Ugh, I'm not being clear, am I?" I shake my head. "You're here because.... Trust doesn't come easy for me. To me, this is the most important place in all of Skyrim. I wanted you to know..." He trails off. It finally hits me.  
"You... Trust me?" I ask softly, not daring to hope.  
"Yes, sweetness, I do. That just leaves one question: Are you willing to do the same? To trust me?" He looks into my eyes, his own soft and vulnerable. I think for a few moments, and remember the one time we shared a bed. According to Lydia, men aren't normally that accommodating, they just get their fill and leave women hanging.   
"You've never given me a reason not to." I tell him, risking to step closer. He places his hands on my waist, and pulls me a little closer.  
"Then let me give you more reasons to." He nearly whispers, then one hand moves to the back of my neck, and he kisses me tenderly. My heart is pounding, but it feels so good, so right. I kiss back, my arms around his shoulders. In this moment, there are no dragons, no missions, no duties. Just me and Bishop. I also realize just how much I've missed his lips on me, his hands caressing me. After some time, he ends the kiss and stares into my eyes again  
"You just kissed me." I say dumbly. He chuckles and asks if I only just noticed it, to which I reply, "It was kind of hard to miss!" He laughs again.  
"Had I known you'd react like this, I'd have done it much sooner." He smiles. I smile back and he clears his throat. "Yeah, so, I'm not really a romance kind of guy. Come on, lets get back out there. Dragons aren't gonna kill themselves." He takes a few steps back, but I step forward and kiss him again. When we break, I can see a hunger in his eyes.  
"Dragons can wait. Right now, all I want is you." I breathlessly tell him. I step back, and start unbuckling my armor.   
"Are you sure? As much as I want to rip your clothes off and ravish you, I won't force you ether." He informs me. I get my armor off, and stand before him.  
"I'm sure, Bishop." I say right before I start kissing him again. This time he growls like a wolf and pins me to a wall. As he kisses me, his hand goes for my breast, kneading it like dough. It feels good, and I lightly groan at the feeling. His lips move to my neck and his other hand is massaging my hip, sending chills and shivers through my body. I cling to him, gripping the leather of his armor, and gasping not only at his actions, but the feel of his armor on my skin. The other hand moves from my hip to my core, and he starts rubbing my nub, making me gasp and moan.  
"That's a good girl. Gods I've missed these noises." He growls in my ear. I try to rip off his armor, but I fail at it and whine in frustration. He chuckles, then backs up to take off his armor as fast as he can. Once he is naked, there is no tenderness, only pure and raw need. He lifts my legs around his waist, pins me against the stone wall, then thrusts into me hard and fast, and I cry out in slight pain with pleasure mixed in. He stills for a few moments, allowing me to adjust, then he starts off slow, but deep. I'm holding on, moaning with each thrust, feeling every inch move inside me. Soon he picks up the pace, thrusting fast and hard. I grab his face and kiss him hard, one hand gripping the back of his head. He then slams into me harder than before, stilling deep inside. It sends a jolt through me, making me moan. He slowly pull out, then thrusts back in just as hard.  
"Oh fuck! Bishop!" I gasp as each slow, hard snap of his hips sends me closer over the edge.   
"That's my girl. Cum for me, Kaess. Cum with me." He huffs in my ear between groans of his own. I groan as he picks up the speed again, and the knot grows tighter and tighter. I start chanting the word Fuck and he drives me closer and closer. With a final hard snap of his hips, I come undone as he spills himself very deep within me. We pant and huff, trying to catch our breath.  
"That was... quicker than before." I huff. Bishop chuckles.  
"This time was what we call a quickie. I'll teach you everything there is to know, little dragon." He also huffs. After a few moments, we clean up as best we can, then head out. 

It's later that night, and Bishop and I are at our campfire. He seems lost in thought. "Septum for your thoughts?" I ask. He is silent for a bit, then turns to me.  
"Other than you parents hating each other, what was your childhood like?" He asks. I think for a few moments.  
"Well, because Father was well off, I lived a comfortable live. I always had food to eat, a warm bed to sleep in, and a roof to protect me from the weather. I would hunt and fish with Father, learn to cook and clean with Mother, and my school mates helped me learn to fight. Until...." I trail off. I look at Bishop, afraid to tell him the truth. I remember his words about trust earlier.  
"Until? I assume until your dad died and your mother couldn't fend for the both of you. So you left to not be a burden or some honorable thing like that." He grins. I look into the fire, both offended at his assumption and hurt by his lack of understanding. He must see the hurt on my face, for he says, "I guess I'm wrong. Tell me the truth?" I look at him, and sigh.   
"I didn't tell you this, but about 8 years ago, my father became a Thalmor Justiciar. Because of how the Thalmor view non-Altmer races, he was rarely home anymore. Feared what the Thalmor would do to him if they learned he had a human wife and a dirty, half-breed child. One night, he came home and killed my mother. He had grown tired of her being 'disobedient' and not bowing to his superiority. At least, that's what he yelled as he.... I saw the whole thing. I was only 15 at the time. Father looked to me, and deemed I had to die too. I'm half human, and a spitting image of my mother." The painful memories make me choke up in held back tears. Bishop moves to come to me, but I hold up a hand. I take a few breaths, then continue.   
"He nearly killed me. I managed to jab a letter opener in his neck as he strangled me in his office. Once he was dead and I was able to breath normally again, I packed all the gold we had, a few sets of clothes, a bow and arrows, and the letter opener. Then I ran. Left the Summerset Isles, and decided to run to Skyrim. Maybe find my grandfather. Took a year to arrive in Skyrim. Then I got caught crossing the border, was in Helgan when Alduin attacked. Survived thanks to Ralof. Then I found out I was Dragonborn, and I was no longer Kaess. I became Dragonborn. Thane. Leader of So-and-So faction. Stormcloak soldier. Ever since that night my parents died, I've lost more and more of myself, becoming a new person to fit into everyone's version of me. I don't even know who I am anymore." I finish, staring into the fire. I wait for the mockery and teasing to begin. I have told my story to only two other people: Serana and a fellow Stormcloak that had caught my eye. He laughed and made fun of me. I killed him. I feel an arm go around my shoulders, and a weight on my knee. Bishop is hugging me, and Karnwyr has his head in my lap. No words are spoken, just silent comfort. After a while, I ask him to tell me something light-hearted about himself.  
"Well, what do you wanna know?" He asks as he rubs my shoulder. I ask if he has ever traveled outside of Skyrim. "Went to Morrowind once. Cliff Racers make for good sport." Short and to the point. I ask how he got Karnwyr. "Found him as a pup at the tower. He was hurt, and I nursed him back to health. We started hunting together, and he's become my best friend. One day we will die together." I give him a look and say,  
"Not very light-hearted now, is that?" He shrugs and tells me it's the truth. I shake my head and decide to go to bed. I fall asleep looking at Bishop, while he looks out over the land, feeling oddly safe.


End file.
